The Day of Reckoning
by CrazyDreamerGirl
Summary: An ancient class of demons that once ruled over Demon World was thought to be extinct. One remains. Yusuke and company must stop him from achieving his goal of wiping out the human race, starting with his friends.
1. Prologue

**CrazyDreamerGirl: **Hello! I just want to say a one thing about this story. It's cowritten by **Charcoalroses**. Our imaginations have morphed together to form this story that will, hopefully, interest and delight you.

**Note: **This fic takes place after the series ended. There will hardly be any spoilers, I think. To clarify ages, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are 18. Kurama is 19. Pairings will be revealed as the story goes on.

* * *

**The Day of Reckoning**

**Prologue**

A man heaved a heavy sign as he exited a plain, white building. The sign above read Saporo's Scientific Facility. The man loosened his tie and wiped the sweat above his brow. His job interview hadn't gone well. He was a foreigner, and he stuttered frequently with his Japanese phrases.

He sullenly took off his nametag. His name was Frederick Douglas Woodman. He came to Japan from Monmouthshire to study the supernatural happenings that plagued the country a few years ago. If he could find out what caused the events, it would make his career.

Frederick was a stout man with an oval face. The wind ruffled his thin, blonde hair as he walked aimlessly through the streets. Several times he pushed his thick glasses up with his index finger.

Before he even realized it, he was lost in a foreign city with a language he could hardly speak. The few people he asked for help either stared at him with confusion or spoke so fast he was left in a daze. The sun was beginning to set and evening was taking over the city. The panic was beginning to set in. He ran blindly and stopped dead in his trackes. It was a dead end. He turned. A shudder ran up his spine. Goosebumps covered his arms even though it was a warm summer evening. It grew darker and colder in the alley. The people passing by seemed fine. Only he was affected.

Frederick was frozen on the spot. He felt an ominous force behind him. It took all the courage he had left to turn and face the stranger. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. The last thing he heard before blacking out were hiss like words that sounded like an order.

It seemed like Frederick had discovered one of the many supernatural occurrences he had been searching for.

* * *

**CrazyDreamerGirl:** Thank you for reading. Please review, and no flames please. Next update should be soon depending on the reader turn out. 


	2. Chapter One

**The Day of Reckoning**

**Chapter One**

The city wind captured long, pinkish red hair, twisting it and getting in the way of a young studious man. The hair was getting in his hair, frustrating him very little. All he did was push it aside without even the slightest movement of his green eyes. His whole focus was upon a book, which he had received as a gift from his stepfather for his birthday. At first, he thought it was just a silly book, but the plot had caught his undivided attention. He had reached the next chapter and was about to continue, but a woman called him.

"Shuichi!"

"Yes, mother?" The boy known as Shuichi called back.

"Could you come here for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

Shuichi, also called Kurama, set down his book and didn't even sigh because of the interruption. There was no need to. He was actually glad she had interrupted because he had an engagement to attend to soon. First, he would see what his mother wanted.

Kurama left his room and went down the stairs into the living room. As he entered the room, he noticed his mother sitting in a chair. The look on her face caused him a little worry.

"What's wrong, mom?"

Shiori looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Kurama, relaxing a bit.

"Your step father and I are going out to dinner tonight. Will you and the kids be fine?"

Kurama smiled at her. "Don't worry, but you do remember I needed to go somewhere as well."

"Oh, that's right, but please come back soon. You know full well that Risa refuses to sleep at night without you."

Kurama smiled. "I know. You two enjoy yourselves. Everything here will be taken care of."

His mother watched him for a bit and nodded. She sighed. "I keep forgetting you're already to go off on your own."

Somehow that struck him harder in the heart than he thought it would.

"Mom..." he said, but just gave her a soft smile. "I'll always be here when you need me."

He looked at a clock above her. "I must leave now, mom. But enjoy your evening."

"Alright, be careful Shuichi."

Kurama nodded and walked out of the room and left his home. His whole posture released and he focused on what was ahead of him.

* * *

Keiko Ukimura was running late. She was very late in fact. It was late afternoon and she promised to meet her fiance at the beach about two hours ago. She was only eighteen, barely out of high school, but she found the right one.

She kept up with a standing jog as she waited for the pedestrian light to turn. As soon as the person appeared on the light, she zoomed across the street.

_My car picked a great time to break down, _she thought bitterly.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a familiar pair.

"Yukina! Kuwabara!" she called.

They turned. Keiko stopped in front of them with her hands on her knees, panting.

"Wow, Keiko, ever since Urameshi proposed, you've been a little..." Kuwabara paused to find the right words, "...daring with your choice of clothes."

That was Kuwabara for you. He never gave a proper greeting. Keiko put her hands on her hips and glared at the orange haried teen. She was going to the beach and decided to wear her jean shorts and a red tank top with her swimsuit underneath.

"Kuwabara," she started, "it's about a 100 degrees out here and I am not going to wear pants."

He scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. Yukina giggled.

"Where were you going? You seem to be in a rush," the ice apparition said.

"Well, I promised to meet Yusuke and Genkai's and then we were going to head over to her beach. Sadly, my car broke down and I'm running late," she said.

"We're heading over there too," said Kuwabara. "We can walk together."

* * *

The wind that had died down for a few hours picked up again. A hot wind was better than nothing. Kurama had just a little time left to get back home before his mother went out. He pushed away a low hanging tree branch as he took a shortcut through the safe part of the forest; not the one filled with demons. There was no time for pointless battles.

The red headed fox demon was making his way back home from Genkai's temple. He felt something amiss, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. Was he just too paranoid? Even Genkai and Hiei didn't sense anything wrong. Hiei just dismissed it as a low class demon who may have gotten through the Kekai barrier. Yusuke just scoffed at the matter, saying the new king wouldn't let any powerful demon get through. Genkai passed judgment slower than the others.

If anything out of the ordinary happens, that's when we'll worry. Until then, relax. Enjoy your second life and leave the worrying to the wrinkly fold." Those were her exact words.

Kurama sighed. The forest thinned out enough so he could easily run. That was when the 'out of the ordinary' happened. That was when the worry took over his mind and heart.

A scream filled the air, followed by another scream drowned out by loud cursing. He ran toward the source. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his mind was racing with worry. He knew who those yells belonged to, and if anything happened to them, he would be devastated.

A body was on the ground.

"No, it can't be..." Kurama began.

It was Keiko. Her head had been knocked against a tree and the wound was bleeding profusely.

He looked up. Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword drawn with a look full of anger and worry. He was staring down a demoness with such loathing and contempt that even Hiei would be proud of.

The demoness had short, icey blue hair. Even her skin almost matched the shade of her hair. Her narrow eyes danced with glee. This stranger may be a woman, but that didn't stop Kuwabara from wanting to fight. Kurama could tell he had given up his honor code for the moment. What did stop Kuwabara was the fact that she held Yukina with a dagger to the her neck.

The sight of the ice maiden in such a situation made Kurama's blood boil. He reached in behind his neck and pulled out a red rose. In a flash, it transformed into a thorny green whip.

The demoness didn't even know what happened. She lost her grip on Yukina and Kurama grabbed her. In a blind fury, the demoness let out a furious ice attack of flying icicles. Kuwabara, being the honorable man he is, stood in between Kurama and Yukina and the attack with his arms spread out.

The icicles pierced him. He looked back and said, "Get Yukina and Keiko outta here. I'll tale care of the witch."

"Kazuma, no!" yelled Yukina.

He gave her a thumbs up accompanied by one of his famous goofy grins. Kurama gave him a pained nod. There was no other choice. He grabbed Yukina and ran towards Keiko.

Kuwabara tried to summon his sword, but couldn't. The demoness smirked.

"Those icicles had a very specific target. They cut off your supply of Spirit Energy. There were not intended for your vital organs as you had thought," she explained.

Kuwabara fell on his kness. "I'm just a normal human now..."

"If it makes you feel any better, it'll be wear off in about five hours. You'll be dead by then."

Another attack came his way, and he was powerless. Her next target would be Kurama.

"Rose Whip!"

She screamed in pain. The air around her turned cold. A blue glow surrounded her. Ice spears erupted from the ground. Kurama jumped out of th way, but the only place to land was near her.

The freezing air around her was a trap, a clever trap. The demoness knew magic as well. As soon as Kurama inhaled the air, he became immobile. She took this as her chance to inflict some real damage. He hit the fox demon with attack after attack until he was drenched in his own blood.

"Stop this now!" yelled Yukina, coming out from behind a tree. Kurama fell to the ground.

The demoness skulked toward her. Yukina showed no fear, just worry for her fallen comrades.

"Leave her alone," said Kuwabara, struggling to stand.

The demoness groaned. "I'll just have to take you both. Yoji won't like this," she muttered.

She glanced at the red head on the ground. He had lost too much blood. There was no chance of survival. The human girl was as good as dead, too. She threw a strange powder into the air and a portal appeared. She grabbed Kuwabara and Yukina and they exited through the portal.

Kurama opened his eyes. He was still at the battle site, but he saw no trace of Kuwabara or Yukina. He stood up too fast. More blood came out of his wounds. He clutched his side in search of Keiko. He found her exactly where he had left her.

His vision was blurry. He had lost too much blood. The only thing keeping him alive was his demon side: Youko Kurama. He slung Keiko's arm around his shoulders and began dragging her toward the temple. He only hoped someone found them before more demons showed up from the scent of his blood.

He staggered through the forest, collapsing at times. He never gave up. If he couldn't save two of his friends, the least he could do was save one. Then his sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing.

Kurama rocked on his feet. He took a step forward and fell. He glanced up at the red sky overhead and thought what a nice place to die...

* * *

**A/N: **I've had to repost this chapter like twice. Sorry for any inconvience this caused. 


	3. Chapter Two

**The Day of Reckoning**

**Chapter Two**

Yusuke jumped to his feet, stretching out his arms. Then cracked his neck. He looked over at Hiei who seemed to be in a daze in his own world. Was there something out there? His eyes shifted around, trying to figure out what was wrong. After trying, Yusuke yawned.

"Hey, Hiei, what's the matter?"

The short demon stood up and said, "I'm going to go check something out."

"Hiei-" But before Yusuke could say anything, Hiei was gone.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

Genkai shrugged as she focused something that seemed not to be there. "Let him be. Anyway, it's better he gets out. Just means less problems for us."

* * *

Outside the weather felt cooler, but the sun still shown in the horizon. The trees which surrounded the temple seemed off and unusually still. Hiei jumped from the wall. He wandered into the open, trying to figure out what was the sensation that had been bugging him.

_There's something out there, _Hiei thought, glancing around. Suddenly, it struck him. There was the smell of blood.

"Kurama..." he said under his breath.

Hiei walked, searching the area around him; he moved forward, not completely certain it was Kurama he sensed. "Where is he?"

He paused after hearing a sound. His hand flashed to his sword and held onto its hilt. In the distance, he saw a figure collapse to the ground. Looking more closely, he noticed the red hair. Hiei knew at once it was Kurama. There was also another person in his arms. It happened to be Keiko.

"They're both cold! Damn, how could this have happened?" Hiei also noticed the blood which started to surround Kurama.

He knelt down beside Kurama. "Kurama?" He looked over at where the blood was coming from. He glanced at Keiko who was also damaged but less so.

The fox demon opened his eyes partly.

"Hiei...I'm actually glad to see you." Kurama strained a calm smile. "Wish it was a better situation."

Hiei glared at him. "Don't move Kurama. Even you can't last if you tried to stand...Keiko's alright by the way." Hiei put in so Kurama wouldn't try anything. "She won't die right away like you could."

Without saying anything else, Hiei lifted Kieko up and carried her in his arms. He pulled Kurama up with his free arm and his arm over his shoulder. Both of them together made it pretty difficult to move. But he did it anyway. Hiei headed back to the temple despite how heavy both of them were.

* * *

The faint smell of blood reached the temple ground.

"Grandma, I feel like there's something wrong," Yusuke said, eyes not leaving the window. They were sitting inside the living room, waiting for Hiei.

"You just felt it now?" she replied with a scowl.

Yusuke glared at the old hag and was about to retort back, but he stopped. Hiei came in carrying Kurama and Keiko.

"What the hell happened?" Yusuke yelled, running over and taking Keiko into his arms.

Hiei knelt down and set Kurama down onto the ground. "I found them, but it seems they were attacked by an undetected demon."

Yusuke stared down at Keiko and Began shaking with anger. "Bastards!" he yelled and set Keiko down as gently as possible. Then, with all his might and anger, he punched the wall. He bent his head, eyes shut tightly. From somewhere inside the temple footsteps could be heard. He didn't look up, but kept to himself.

A shadow reflected off the wall which created a figure with a bump on its head. Botan appeared, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey, guys, what's going-" She stopped and saw the forms of Keiko and Kurama. "Oh, no! Who did this?"

Hiei looked up, acknowledging her, but kept silent. There was a pound on the wall again and Yusuke turned around in fury. "They were attacked! And where were you? You were supposed to be here to tell us that there are demons loose!"

"Yusuke..." muttered Botan. She twitched and yelled back. "I'm sorry for being late, but someone had to investigate a strange missing person case. We heard nothing of demons. So don't give me this...this..." Botan growled in frustration.

"This isn't time for babbling, Dimwits," Genkai said, getting up and walking over to them. "These two need medical attention."

"Did she just call me a dimwit?" Botan whispered to herself, but she nodded in agreement. "I'll help you."

After Yusuke calmed down, he and Hiei brought Keiko and Kurama into a small room. The two were placed on mats. Genkai went to healing and bandaging Kurama and Botan wrapped up Keiko's forehead. The others waited outside, debating on who could have done this.

After the bandaging was done, Yusuke stepped into the room. Botan still sat there watching Kurama's sleeping form.

"Kurama will wake up soon. As for Keiko, she has taken a hard hit to the head," Botan said without waiting for Yusuke to speak. The tears were collecting at the corners of her eyes.

Yusuke sat down beside the mat his fiance slept on. "So, what does that mean? Will she wake up?"

Botan swallowed. "She is in a coma."

"But, don't people wake up from comas?" Yusuke was in complete denial.

"Yes, but no one can predict when a comatose patient will wake up. She could wake up tomorrow, or next week, or next year. We just don't know." Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yusuke's head was bowed with his fists clenched so tightly he drew blood. Botan touched his shoudler to comfort him. He shook her hand off. Botan stood up and stopped underneath the doorway.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault." With those words, she left him alone to grieve.

Yusuke held Keiko's hand. His eyes were fixated on the bandages on her head.

"I'm sorry. I should have met up with you when you called. I shouldn't have let you come here alone. I failed you," said a devastated Yusuke. The tears were welling up in his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He stood up. "I swear, I will find the bastard who did this and make him pay!"

* * *

An hour had passed since the injured had arrived. Genkai, Botan, Yusuke, and Hiei sat around the kitchen table. Botan served each one of them a hot cup of tea. Yusuke gave her a faint nod. It was the first type of communication they had since she gave him advice.

Yusuke had been tapping his fingers against the table for the past hour, driving everyone insane, especially Genkai.

"Dimwit, I swear if you don't stop that, I will break your fingers off!"

"Hn, only if you get to him before me," said Hiei, narrowing his red eyes.

The spirit detective glared at both of them. "Well, I'm sorry! My fiance is in a coma. I apologize for annoying the hell outta you guys!"

Genkai sighed. "You know that's not what we mean. Besides, do you really think your childish antics will bring her back? Be strong for Keiko. All this anger will be the death of you."

Yusuke crossed his arms and resumed glaring. Botan took a seat at the table and sipped her tea. The faint sound of footsteps approached them. They looked up to see Kurama standing underneath the doorway. Botan immediately helped him into a seat.

"You shouldn't be walking around with wounds like yours," commented Genkai, sipping tea.

"Yes, but I have to tell you all something urgent," said Kurama, wincing. It was too soon for him to be moving around.

"About the attack I assume," the elderly woman replied.

"Keiko and I weren't the only ones attacked."

That captured Yusuke's attention instantly. Hiei's curiosity was also aroused.

"Who else?" asked Botan.

"I'm sorry. I was too weak to save them," said Kurama sullenly with his head bowed. His fists were clenched on his lap.

"Who else?" demanded Yusuke.

"Kuwabara and Yukina."

"What? Where is she? If Yukina died, there will be hell to pay!" shouted Hiei angrily. He slammed his fist on the table, creating a few cracks. His demonic aura glowed. It had been two months since Yukina discovered that Hiei was her brother. Two months since their relationship began forming.

"She, along with Kuwabara, was kidnapped by the demoness that ambushed them. I was on my way home when I found them. Keiko was the first one injured." Kurama spared a glance at Yusuke when he said this.

He continued. "She was a powerful ice demon who has the ability to use demon magic. She cut off Kuwabara's supply of spirit energy and immobilized me. I told Yukina to flee, but she came back. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead. Sadly, the demoness took both of them through a portal, thinking both Keiko and I would die."

Hiei stood up so quickly he knocked his chair back. He stomped out, but Genkai stopped him.

"Whatever you're planning on doing won't work. We don't know much about the situation. There could be more like her. It would be suicide," said Genkai.

Hiei clutched the hilt of his sowrd. "I don't care. She has my sister."

"Well, you won't be any good to her if you're dead."

Hiei's shoulders fell. She made a good point. A moment of silence passed by.

"I should go now and report everything to Koenma. Maybe he can find something," said Botan and left. Yusuke followed, mumbling about speaking to Keiko's parents.

A ringing noise cut through the tense atmosphere in the kitchen. Kurama looked up. It was his cell phone. Genkai picked it up from the counter.

"Hello...yes...that won't be possible...your son was involved in an accident...no, no, no, he's fine. He's just resting...he tripped on the stairs...sorry about your evening. If there's anything I can do...um, I don't think I can..." Genkai sighed here. "Okay, sure, I'll be right over." She hung up.

She glanced at Kurama. "I'm stuck babysitting," Genkai said, grimacing.

She also left.

* * *

Outside, Yusuke and Botan were walking down the huge steps outside the temple when Genkai rushed past them without a word.

"She's in quite the hurry," remarked Botan.

She looked over at Yusuke who had his hands jammed in his jean pockets. His despair wouldn't be going away soon. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He wouldn't want to hear anything she has to say.

Yusuke stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "Thank you for all you've done. Sorry for being so rude," he mumbled.

Botan smiled. "Don't mention it."

She watched Yusuke leave at the foot of the stairs. She didn't stop until his figure got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

The sky above was darkening and the first stars were becoming visible. It was a cloudless night, perfect for moonlit strolls along the beach.

"I'm sure that's what Yusuke and Keiko planned," she thought outloud with sadness.

She extended her arm for her oar to appear. She was about to mount when a hand went over her mouth and dragged her into the forest. Her muffled screams did nothing to save her.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to the one person that reviewed, loveanime18! Now, come on people, if you took the time to read this story, it'll only take another 30 seconds to review. It won't take too much out of your day. Anyway, enough of our rant, please review and no flames please. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Everything grew dark as Botan was dragged into the darkness of the forest. Her voice was no good to her now. She couldn't even struggle; the figure's hands held onto her body tightly as if she was being led to her death. Suddenly the figure stopped and threw her to the ground, remaining in the shadows of the creepy trees.

Botan fell to the ground, making a small noise. She started to sit up, but stopped when a Ronin double blade sword was pointed to her throat. "Don't move."

Then the figure stepped out from the shadows. Botan couldn't see his aura since it was hidden. He was powerful enough to block it from others completely. But there was something about him. She looked up at his face, but he wore a mask. Only his eyes could be seen. His eyes were a radiant silver green. She also caught sight of a tail and ears.

"What do you want?" Botan asked, ignoring the sword which pressed against her throat.

The figure laughed. "Just for you to die."

Even though she couldn't see his face, he seemed to be smirking. She twitched. There was no way she could fight him. He could over power her quickly by slicing her to pieces.

"I want to watch your blood run along the ground. So once your friends find you, they only see a husk," the man laughed. "If you don't try to escape, I won't have to skin you alive."

Botan shuddered and tried to back away.

"Nah ah ah. Don't move away _darling_."

_I need help,_ she thought, shutting her eyes tightly. The demon lifted up his sword, ready to strike her.

There was a spound from the trees anda figure appeared before her. A man pulled put his sword and blocked the on coming blade. After hearing a sound of metal clanging, Botan opened her eyes.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw someone familiar. The man had long blue hair with familiar violet eyes. He wore a traditional samurai clothing. His sword...it was the skrieking banshee.

"Shishiwakamaru," she said, surprised.

The samurai demon glanced back at her and grinned. Then he face the masked demon, pushing him back. Their weapons still crossed. The masked demon jumped further away, growling.

"Looks like your plans were ruined," Waka said.

"Not so much." His eyes glowed, soon followed by the glow of his aura.

"What a powerful aura," commented Botan.

Indeed, the aura of the demon was probably one of the strongest Waka has faced for a long while. He kept up with his grin and got ready,

"The little weasel is ready to fight," the demon said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll shred both of you."

Waka lifted his word and started to swing and twirl it over his head. Faces started to appear and the sword released a powerful piercing wail that could make almost any demon kneel and go deaf. The sound was loud enough that even Kurama and Hiei could hear it. Waka was enjoying the 'beautiful music' it was making.

"Ugh," said Botan, covering her ears. _It hurts my ears. I don't think I can stand it much longer, _she thought.

The masked demon growled with his hands at his ears. His eyes were glowing as he triedto block out the horrid sound.

_Now's my chance, _Waka thought. He stopped twirling the sowrd and pulled out a dagger. He threw it at the disgruntled demon.

"What?" The demon tried to escape the strike of the blade, but it struck its target.

Botan looked up, sighing with relief. Then, her eyes widened. "It couldn't be..." she said sounding speechless.

"How dare you strike me!" the demon hissed. His mask had been cut in two and had fallen to the ground. His true appearance was revealed. He had fox ears and long reddish black hair, which was tangled looking.

Waka smiled. "It's not fair to keep yourself masked to your opponent."

The unmasked demon smirked at him and looked at Botan. _It's him, _she thought, gasping.

The kitsune licked his lips. "Once I kill you," I'll be able to do my job." He lifted up his double blade, pointing it at Botan.

Waka smiled and got ready to make another attack, and so was the opponent, but the demon sensed others approaching. He took the opportunity to smile.

"Looks as though my time is up for now." The demon disappeared and left Shishiwakamaru standing there like a fool. He looked around, turning into a puff of smoke. Waka was back in his real form a small imp creature. He sighed and remember Botan. He floated over to her and stared at her. Seeing how attaractive she really looked.

"Are you alright...miss?"

"Botan-," she said nodding, "-and I'm alright."

Waka smiled and saidm "You're really attractive up close." She turned a cherry red. "So cute I could-"

Waka leaned in close and with his small lips, he kissed her cheek. He realized what he was doing and moved back, changing into his human form. He fell to the ground and was too stunned to care. They were both too shocked to say anything. It left an awkward silence.

* * *

**CrazyDreamerGirl:** This update is a little late. Sorry about that. Please review people! 


	5. Chapter Four

**Note: **Waka is short for Shishiwakamaru. **  
**

**The Day of Reckoning **

**Chapter Four**

Yusuke wandered the streets at night. His hands were jammed into his pockets. Depression was apparent in his aura. He sighed heavily. The news of Keiko's condition hit him harder than anyone had expected, and mixed with the kidnapping of Kuwabara and Yukina, the pain in his heart was devastating.

Genkai had given him the responsibility of telling Keiko's parents. He had the option of the truth or a lie. Could he really lie to his future parents without breaking down? Could he tell them that their daughter is in a coma?

He stood outside her parents' cafe. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. It was now or never. The bell jingled as he walked inside. Only one customer was seated. It was near closing time. Keiko's parents smiled at Yusuke and stopped whatever they were doing.

"Is something the matter, son?" the father asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," replied Yusuke. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Where's Keiko?" the mother asked. "You two have been practically inseparable for the past few weeks."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Well, she'll be staying at the temple for awhile. I was in the neighborhood so I told her I would tell you two."

It was partly true. The father eyed his suspiciously. "Why didn't she just call?"

"The phone lines are down and the reception sucks up there for cell phones. I was going home anyway from the temple, so here I am."

"Yes, the downside of living in nature..." murmured the mother.

"Tell her to have fun and that she can stay as long as she wishes," replied the father.

Yusuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Mr. Ukimura."

"Now, none of that. Call me 'dad.' We are going to be family soon."

Yusuke gave a weak chuckle accompanied by a smile. "Okay, dad. Well, I gotta go now. My mom's waiting for me."

He breathed in the fresh air outside the cafe. He lied to his future in laws, and it wasn't a white lie either. It was the biggest lie a person could do. But, if he did tell them that Keiko was in a coma, then that would mean he would have to accept it. It would mean all hope would be lost. He didn't want that.

He looked up into the sky and said, "Now I know the hell I put everyone through when I died the first time."

* * *

Kurama swallowed some pain medication as Shishiwakamaru explained his reason for being in human world. Botan did not stay very long after being nearly killed. She rushed quickly to Spirit World.

". . .and that's why I'm here," finished the blue haired demon.

Kurama looked up. He had completely zoned out for the entire time he was talking. The blood loss and pain was getting to him. Hiei would tell him later anyway.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "That was the longest explanation I have ever heard. I still don't know why you're here."

Kurama's plan just went down the drain. He rubbed his temple. A headache was coming.

Waka leaned in closed across the table and began speaking in a hushed tone. "Well, I didn't want to tell you in case word got to Koenma. You see, I'm here without Spirit World permission. I needed a change of pace from all those thick headed morons in demon world."

Hiei raised his brow. "So you came here?"

"Naturally."

"Are the others here as well?" Kurama asked. By others, he meant Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu, and Suzuki.

"In human world, yes. In Japan, no. They opted to go do a little sight seeing," said Waka, leaning back into his chair.

Kurama grimaced. He was imagining what was on Chu's sight seeing list. Hiei wore a similar expression. The havoc they could wreak on human world. . .

"You do know Botan has probably told Koenma you're here already," said Hiei after a moment of silence.

"Crap," said Waka. He leaned too far back on his chair and fell.

* * *

Botan tapped her foot impatiently outside Koenma's office. The centures old toddler was in a meeting. The information she had was much more important than some ogre with a job application. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the ogre left with a dejected look on his face. Koenma was furiously sucking his blue pacifier, hands folded on his desk.

"Now, what did you need to see me for?" he asked.

Botan took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened today. Koenma sat in thoughtful silence. And as she spoke, a wide range of emotions were showing on his face.

"You should have told it was this important! I would have rejected that ogre much sooner!"

He jumped off his chair and ran towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the door knob. He turned back.

"Before I go and do some research, Botan, that demon that attacked you sounded very familiar. What did you say his name was?"

"I didn't," the ferry girl replied.

Koenma eyed her suspiciously. "By your description, he sounded a lot like that ex-boyfriend of yours."

Botan's eyes widened. "I would hardly call him my boyfriend. It was more of a fling than anything else." She laughed it off nervously. "Besides, it wasn't him." And quietly to herself, she added, "I refuse to believe it."

"I understand how you may be feeling, but Botan, it must be him. He came here, into Spirit World with you plenty of times. He must have dug up some information. How else could he have gotten into human world undetected?"

"Shishiwakamaru came here undetected," protested Botan, arms crossed.

"He's on our side! I know for a fact he won't go killing my best ferry girl!" yelled Koenma. With that, he stormed out to find information on the demons that had come into human world.

Botan's shoulders shook with anger and sadness, but no tears came. She promised herself never to cry about him ever again. She also vowed to never date, whether he was human or demon. Men just caused her too much trouble.

* * *

**CrazyDreamerGirl: **Here's the next chapter. Please, review people. It's not that hard. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
